


Consider This

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set between ‘A Bitter Case’ and 'I’ll Be Your Mirror’.With the vision of her death still haunting her, Emma is visited at the station by the Evil Queen. Although initially reluctant to listen, Emma soon finds the Queen’s words making a lot of sense to her.But what will Henry and Regina think?





	Consider This

**Storybrooke Sheriff’s Office.**  
_(Sitting alone at her desk, Sheriff Swan finishes the last of her paperwork before shutting down her computer. Standing, Emma places her phone in her pocket then walks over to grab her jacket. Upon hearing a noise, Emma turns around quickly but sees nothing. Draping her jacket over her arm, Emma reaches for the light switch when her hand begins trembling once again. Annoyed, Emma uses her elbow to switch off the lights then turns to leave.)_  
**Evil Queen: **“That hand still bothering you?”  
_(Spinning around to see the Evil Queen now seated in one of the open cells, Emma drops her jacket and reaches for her weapon.)_  
**Evil Queen:**_(With a casual wave of her hand:) _“That won’t be necessary. _(Vanishes Emma’s gun:)_ I just came to talk.”  
**Emma: **“Not interested.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Relax. _(Standing:) _I’m not here to play games.”  
**Emma: **“And I’m supposed to believe that?”  
**Evil Queen: **_(Slowly approaching:) _“I’m here because I’m worried about you, Emma.”  
**Emma:**_(Scoffs:) _“Worried Regina and I will stop whatever plans you have for this town, you mean.”  
**Evil Queen:** “No, Emma, I’m worried. About you.”  
**Emma: **“Yeah, well you should be.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Stop it. _(Softer:) _How long have you had those tremors?”  
**Emma: **“What do you care?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I care. More than you know. Please?”

_(Knowing full well that this could be some elaborate trick, Emma nonetheless decides to share with the queen.)_  
**Emma: **“The night after we arrived back from New York. The night after-”  
**Evil Queen:** “Regina cut me out of her life?”  
**Emma: **_(Unable to stop herself:) _“They started with the vision.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Vision? What vision?”**  
Emma:**_(Wincing at her mistake:) _“I’m not sharing that with you. Not when it could be you who’s-”  
_(Emma stops herself, shaking her head.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “I see. Well I may not know what your vision entails, but I can clearly see how it’s effecting you.”  
**Emma: **“I’m fine. I’m going home.”  
**Evil Queen: **_(When Emma starts to leave:)_ “You know, Emma, I was fine too, once.” _(Emma stops and turns back, arms folded.)_  
**Emma:**_(Not looking at her:) _“Yeah?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Mm. I realise that you and Regina are trying to build a life together and I’m no longer welcome in it. But have you two ever sat down and discussed why I was such a big part of Regina for so long?”  
**Emma:** “Daniel. Like you said back at the docks, when Daniel died, you took over.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Not exactly. After Daniel died, I fought with everything I could to escape the life my mother wanted for me. Just like you tried to escape your destiny as the Savior. I didn’t want to be queen or to have power. I just wanted to be free. Instead, I had to be Cora’s Queen, Leopold’s wife, Snow’s stepmother and Rumple’s Evil Queen.”  
**Emma:** “You didn’t have to be any of those things.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You really think I had a choice? I walked down that aisle as a widow from Daniel’s arms. The remnants of the life I wanted were scattered to the wind along with the rose petals Snow White gleefully laid at my feet as I walked towards her father. After that, all that was left for me was pain. And _that’s_when I stepped in. And I can do the same for you, Emma, if you let me.”   
**Emma: **“What are you talking about?”   
**Evil Queen: **“I’ve seen what this place has done to you. You’re not the same woman who blew into town with that fire in her eyes. This place has softened you. Made you weak.”   
**Emma: **“Softness and weakness are two different things. I’m with my family now, I’m home. I’m happy.”   
**Evil Queen: **“Are you? The Emma Swan I knew was answerable to no one, relied on nothing but her wits. Now look at you, Savior in a town filled with your parents friends who don’t even give you the proper respect you deserve. How many times have you saved their miserable lives now? You and Regina should be ruling these people, instead you’re both lowly public servants.”   
**Emma: **“Some of us believe in working for a living, _your Majesty_.”   
**Evil Queen: **“These people are beneath us, Emma. Just as they were in my kingdom. Look at your hand, look what they’ve done to you. They’re nothing but leeches who will use you for their own needs until you’re of no further use to them. That is unless you show them what true power is.”   
**Emma: **“You’re wrong, you destroyed people’s lives. You twisted Regina into something she never wanted to become.”   
**Evil Queen:**_(Chuckling:)_ “Oh come on! Look around you, Savior. We would not be standing here right now if I hadn’t lead Regina to greatness. Without me, Snow White would have become queen and Regina simply cast aside. I took back control of my life from the very people who stole it from me in the first place. You can do the same, Emma. You can take back control. You can save yourself.”   
**Emma: **_(Staring down at her hand as it begins to shake again:) _“I can’t.”   
**Evil Queen: **“Yes you can. We can leave here together and start again.”   
**Emma: **“What?”   
**Evil Queen: **“You and me and Henry. We can leave and never look back. Become that family you’ve always wanted. _(Moving closer:)_ Turn away from destiny, from magic and simply live our lives for each other. Henry used to tell me how much he enjoyed his time in New York. I think we could be happy there too, all of us.”   
**Emma: **_(Still looking down at her hand, finds herself crying:) _“I think about that sometimes.”   
**Evil Queen: **_(Leans in closely, stroking Emma’s arm:) _“Then lets make it happen.”   
**Emma: **_(Wiping her eyes:) _“And what about Regina?”   
**Evil Queen: **_(Considers:) _“Regina… seems settled here. For some reason she’s determined to make up for her past crimes. I think we should respect her wishes.”   
**Emma: **_(Laughs:) _“I guess that’s another difference between you both. Regina doesn’t run from her problems. And neither do I.” 

_(Before the Queen can respond, the sound of the station door opening is heard, followed by Regina’s voice.) _  
**Regina: **“Emma, are you ready?”   
_(Walking into the bull pen and turning on the lights, Regina stops short when she sees the queen.) _  
**Evil Queen: **“Oh, Regina, we were just talking about you. _(Smiling brightly towards Emma:)_Do please consider my offer, sheriff, won’t you? _(To Regina:)_ Well this has been fun, but I’ve gotta go.”   
_(Blowing one last kiss towards them, the Evil Queen disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.)   
_**Regina: **“What the hell was she doing here? What offer?”_  
_**Emma: **_(Shaking her head:)_ “She’s just playing games._ (Kissing Regina softly:) _Let’s go home.”  
_ (Clearly wanting to know what just happened, but sensing Emma’s not ready to talk about it just yet, Regina nods and waits for Emma to pick up her jacket and together, they leave the building.)_

**Mills House. Night.**  
_(It is several hours later and Regina is sitting at her dressing table removing her jewellery when Emma enters the room.)_  
**Emma: **"Our son cannot be trusted with the dishes. I swear, I wouldn’t have thought it possible for someone to make a plate look dirtier than before he 'washed’ it.”  
**Regina:** “You do realise he does that on purpose so we don’t ask him to do them again?”  
**Emma:**_ (Smiling:)_ “Yeah. _(Closing the door and turning the lock:) _I know.”  
_(There is a long, comfortable silence between them as Regina, already in her night dress, continues readying for bed. Catching a glimpse of Emma in the mirror, Regina turns to look at her.)_  
**Regina:** “What are you doing?”  
**Emma:** _(Leaning against the door, a naughty smile on her lips:)_ “Nothing. Just watching you.”  
**Regina: **“Uh huh. I know that look. What are you thinking?”  
**Emma: **_(Slowly lifts her hand out in front of her:)_ “Look.”  
_(Regina stares at Emma’s perfectly still hand and realises what it means, but decides to tease her all the same.)_  
**Regina:** “You have dishpan hands?”_ (Turns back towards the mirror.)_  
**Emma: **_(Immediately drops her hand and rolls her eyes:)_ “No! No tremors, see?”  
**Regina: **“Indeed. So I guess that must mean you’re feeling pretty good right now, huh?”  
**Emma: **“Yeah. _(Approaching:)_ Now if only there was some unbelievably hot babe around that I could celebrate with.”  
**Regina: **_(Scoffs:)_ “I hardly think that’s something worth celebrating.”  
**Emma:** _(Staring at her through the mirror:) _“Oh come on, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”  
_(Running her hands through the brunette’s hair, Emma leans down and plants a thoroughly convincing kiss on Regina’s lips.)_  
**Regina:** “Mm. I concede your point. Just don’t call me that little pig name.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiling down at her:)_ “Whatever you say, babe. Now get that butt in our bed.”  
****

**A Short Time Later…**  
_(Wearing nothing but a smile, Emma reclines back upon the pillows, staring up at the naked beauty currently straddling her waist. Rocking her hips sensuously back and forth, Regina throws her head back in ecstasy. Even though her eyes are closed, Regina is confident she has Emma’s full attention as she continues to pleasure herself. Smiling when she feels Emma’s hands move up her body towards her breasts, Regina clasps those hands with her own. Then, placing a kiss on the palm of Emma’s left hand, Regina enjoys the moan she receives from Emma as she draws two of the blonde’s fingers into her mouth. Taking pity on the woman beneath her, Regina leans down to share a searing kiss.)_  
**Regina: **“Not to make light of the situation, but I’m very pleased your hand isn’t shaking right now.”  
**Emma: **_(Chuckles:) _“That was never going to happen.”  
**Regina: **“Oh? How can you be so sure?”  
**Emma: **“Because the tremors start after I see the vision. And the only vision I’m seeing right now is you.”  
**Regina:** _(Laughs:) _“That was very smooth.”  
**Emma:** “Thank you.”  
_(They kiss again.)_  
**Regina:** “Mm, I love you, Emma.“  
**Emma: **“I love you too.”  
_(When Regina pulls back, Emma follows her, moving into a seated position with Regina in her arms. Taking care to wrap each of the brunette’s legs around her, they kiss once more before Emma moves her mouth lower. Trailing kisses along Regina’s collarbone, down to lavish attention upon luscious breasts before travelling even lower across the older woman’s abdomen. Emma’s ardent attentions causing Regina to arch her back so far that her head touches the bed while Emma’s arms wrap more tightly around her. Drawing Regina back to her slowly, they kiss fervently as in one smooth movement, Emma manages to lift Regina in her arms, roll themselves over and deposit the mayor gently onto the pillows.)_  
****

**Mills House. 3am.**  
_(With the room cloaked in darkness, Emma hears a sound that awakens her. Reaching for the bedside lamp, Emma switches it on to see Regina sitting at her dressing table once more.)_  
**Emma: **_(Squinting at the clock:) _“Regina, what are you doing up?”  
**Regina: **_(Her back turned:) _“I have to go. I didn’t mean to wake you. I wanted to be gone before Henry wakes up.”  
**Emma: **“Before Henry… _(Sits up, confused:)_ Regina what are you-”  
_(Before Emma can finish, the woman in front of her stands and turns to face her.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “You were wonderful, Emma._ (Emma gasps:) _Don’t worry, this will be our little secret.”

**Mills House. Morning.**  
_(Jerking awake, Emma sits bolt upright, shocked. Her heart pounding in her chest, she sits breathing heavily for a few moments, before turning to see a very satisfied looking Regina sleeping soundly beside her. Slipping quietly from the bed so as not to wake Regina, Emma pulls on her pj’s and leaves the room. Making her way across the hall and down the staircase, Emma enters the kitchen to see several opened jars and a jelly covered knife sticking out of the butter. With a wave of her hand, Emma uses her magic to clear the kitchen counter and then exits the kitchen to search for the culprit.)_  
****

**Living Room.**  
_(Standing by the doorway, Emma watches Henry sitting in front of the TV eating his toast with one hand and texting on his phone with the other.)_  
**Emma:** “You’ve really got the whole messy teenager thing down now haven’t you, kid?”  
**Henry: **_(Looking up:) _“Oh, hey Mom. I figured you’d be sleeping in this morning.”

**Emma: **_(Winces, entering the room:) _“I’m guessing that sound proofing charm your mom put over our room didn’t work?”  
**Henry: **_(Shrugs:) _“All magic has its limits.”  
**Emma:**_ (Rolling her eyes:)_ “Funny. _(Taking a seat opposite him on the couch:)_ So, you have any plans this morning?”  
**Henry: **“Yeah, I’m actually going to meet Violet and hang out with her friends for awhile.”  
**Emma: **“Will your friends be there too?”  
**Henry: **“Mom, come on, we’ve talked about this.”  
**Emma: **“No, I know… it’s just that you had so many friends back in New York. Do you still hear from them?”  
**Henry:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Sometimes. Facebook, Twitter, you know.”  
**Emma: **_(Nods:) _“Yeah. Henry, do you ever…”  
**Henry: **“What, Mom?”  
**Emma: **“Do you ever miss living in New York? Having friends your own age and-”  
**Henry: **“And no magic? We tried that, remember? Magic will always find us.”  
**Emma: **“It doesn’t have to this time. I mean, if you ever felt like having a normal, regular life again, you know you could tell me, right?”  
**Henry:** “I know, Mom. _(Picks up his plate and heads for the kitchen:)_ The truth is, I’ve kinda made my peace with magic.”  
**Emma: **“You have?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah. I realised that while magic has been responsible for a lot of bad stuff in our lives, it’s also done us a lot of good.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:) _“Yeah.”  
**Henry:**_(Checks his phone:) _“Damn, I’m gonna be late. Do you think you could-”  
**Emma: **“Leave your plate in the sink, I’ll do it.”  
**Henry: **“Thanks, Mom. _(Grabs his jacket from the back of a chair:)_ I’ll text you later. Oh, and Mom?”  
**Emma:** “Hm?”  
**Henry:** “A big part of why I can live with magic, is because I know as long as you and Mom are around, there’s nothing you can’t overcome.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:)_ “Thanks, kid.”  
_(Henry leaves. Upon hearing the front door close, the smile on Emma’s face fades.)  
_**Regina:** _(Entering the room:)_ “Good morning.”  
**Emma: **_(Smiles:) _“Hey, good morning.”  
**Regina:** “Henry seemed happy.”  
**Emma:** “Well, he’s gone to see Violet, why wouldn’t he be?”  
**Regina: **“Hm, I suppose they can’t get into too much trouble in a group.”  
**Emma: **“That’s not necessarily been my experience. _(Winks at Regina:)_ Relax, he’ll be on his best behavior around Violet’s friends.”  
**Regina: **“Henry’s not the one who should be worried about seeking approval.”

**Emma: **_(Laughs:)_ “Is Violet or any girl likely to get your approval? Surely no one’s good enough for your little prince?”  
**Regina: **_(Raising her eyebrow:) _“I seem to recall liking the first girl Henry brought home very much.”  
**Emma:**_ (Smiles:)_ “Is that so? Well I remember things a little differently.”  
**Regina: **“Hm. We had a few rough moments at the beginning, but you won me over in the end.”  
_(They kiss.)_  
**Emma:**_(Beams up at her:) _“Couldn’t resist my _Charms_, huh?”  
_(Regina chuckles as Emma reaches up to open her robe. Placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders, Regina allows herself to be pulled onto Emma’s lap.)_  
**Regina: **“Indeed, Miss Swan, you were irresistible. And, speaking of resistance, now that I’ve got you where I want you… _(Leans down to speak softly into Emma’s ear:)_ Why are you thinking about going back to New York? _(Straightens, her tone harsher:) _And what does it have to do with the Evil Queen?”  
**Emma:** _(Groans as Regina climbs off her lap:)_ “You really wanna know?”  
**Regina: **“Yes, Emma. What did she say to you?”  
**Emma:**_(Sighs:)_ “Just that I had a choice. That I didn’t have to stay here and face my death.”  
**Regina:** “We don’t know for certain that’s what your vision means.”  
**Emma: **“No, but part of me thinks she could be right. If we just left all this behind us and moved to a place where none of this matters… Then we could be a family, and I wouldn’t have to leave you to pick up the pieces after I’m-”  
**Regina:** _(Shaking her head:) _“Stop it. You can’t think like that. _(Taking Emma’s hands and kneeling before her:) _If I thought leaving this place would make any difference, I’d load up the car and drive us all out of here in a second. But we both know that it won’t. Magic and the evil of this world will always find us, no matter where we go. The only way we can defeat evil is to face it head on. Together.”  
**Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Regina:**_ (Reaching up to cup Emma’s face in her hand:)_ “You can beat this, Emma. I believe in you.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:) _“You know… you and the Queen are both pretty convincing. I can see how you managed to rule over so many people.”  
**Regina:**_ (Purses her lips:)_ “You leave the Queen to me. Her time will come. For now, however, I think it’s time for breakfast.”  
**Emma: **“Definitely.”  
_(Standing, Regina offers her hand and Emma takes it, allowing herself to be lead towards the kitchen.)_

##  _The End._


End file.
